The new hedgehogs
by HawkTigerBramble
Summary: A new hedgehog is born! Sorry for the crappy summary this is my first story plz be nice and no flames plz!


The new hedgehogs

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic characters in any way! Me: sigh : though I wish I did. Oh and I'm in it too.

Shadow: Get a life moron!

Sonic: for once I agree with "blackie the pervert" over here! ;

Shadow: Now how am I a "pervert?!!"

Me: For an instance you teleport to girl's bathrooms all the time.

Shadow: Shut up you're not important!!! Chaos spear!

Me: Holy Shi-... XX

Sonic: Uh shadow His Girlfriend gonna kill you now!!

Shadow: Wha??? Looks behind him and then turns pale and ran out of here.

Me: I have a girlfriend??? Then I guess she could be in it too now.

Sonic: Guess you do now….

Random girl: I love you!! Then she ran up to me and knocked me out cold.

Me: Before I completely spazz out I got to tell you this is my first story ever!!! Try to guess who is me!

Sonic: Uhhhh….. : think I'll go now

It was a cold winter night at the Sahara desert. The "doctor" was working endlessly on a new invention. Eggman: Finally! I'm finished with my greatest creation ever. He then called up his robot armies and yelled into the microphone. Eggman: Attention my robot armies! I your leader Dr. Eggman: Have created the ultimate weapon to crush those who defy my rule Mwhahahahaha! He has the speed of Sonic and Shadow and has related chaos emerald abilities. He's also a hedgehog and can go hyper/super by will, and has uber ninja abilities. Metal Sonic: Ohh boy. Not again this is the freak'n third time he thought of something related to Naruto. Eggman!!!

Eggman: Yes MS? Metal Sonic: This is the last straw! No more Youtube for you young man! Eggman: Awwwwww. Oh yeah did I mention that he has a shuriken pack, a sword, chidori, sharingan, Katon Goten Ryu style justu, and Kage Bushin no jutsu.. (That means fireball dragon technique. Also Kage Bushin no jutsu means duplication technique. ) after that the white hedgehog open his sharingan eye and stole his weapons and sprinted away into Metropolis. After 2 seconds it took Eggman to realize what just happen. Eggman: Ahhh! He ran away! Quick MS find him at all cost! Right after that specific sentence The guy who has no name yet had already got into the city's park, and was sleeping until he realized he was missing something. He wondered what he was missing. Until he saw that he was naked. He then robbed a few stores and wore the clothes. He wore a scarf long enough to be a cape like cloud in KH1, and a white long sleeved shirt and a brown vest. He somehow picked a fancy hat with a white feather on it. After running away from G.U.N. and weird Fan girls the white hedgehog began to think. Guy with out a name: What is my name? Guy with out a name: I guess I'll make it Cane! He then heard a trampling over the bridge. It was the scariest thing yet to walk the earth. A RABID FANGIRL ATTACK!!! Then suddenly Steve Irwin came and started talking. Steve: Cryke (sp?) look at that beautiful herd of fan girls. They're so vicious that they can destroy a whole country even by chasing their desire. Alright mates! See you next time in the world's most deadly things ever known to man kind attacks! Fortunately an amberish silverish girl hedgehog came and rescued him from signing autographs. (Dramatic music plays.) Cane: Thank you… Um…Uh…Name please? Random girl: Hi! My name is Moon! What's yours stranger? Cane's mind: God I should have typed that she somehow knew my made up name. Oh well better tell this girl. Cane (not his mind ) : Cane. Moon: OMG look down! Cane did what he was told and looked down, and only to see a blur of black and blue. Moon: Its Sonic and Shadow the two fastest hedgehogs alive! Sigh they're my heroes. Cane: Oh yeah. I'll show you speed alright. He then jumped off the building and sped off. He then caught up and introduced him self to the two saviors of Earth. Shadow: Who the hell are you? Sonic: Shadow that's not nice. Anyway who are you and how can you keep up to our amazing speed?

Yeah! It's cliff hanger time! Me: Plz tell me if you've found out who I'm see you tomorrow!


End file.
